Drifting
by Mr. Rage Guy
Summary: Lenalee has returned to the Black Order after finding Allen.. Will she continue her search? Or will other things stand in her way? Sequel to Reunion of Joy and Sorrow. Allen x Lenalee, Allena whatever you decide to call it. MY LATEST FANFIC: Atonement
1. Chapter 1: Recovery

**Chapter 1: Recovery**

**Hi it's Mr. Rageguy with the sequel to Reunion of Joy and Sorrow. This will hopefully be much longer than Reunion of Joy and Sorrow.**

**In this fanfic Johnny and Kanda are stay at the order instead of going to look for Allen. (Personally I think Johnny's stalker-obsessiveness towards Allen is creepy.)**

**Disclaimer:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes The nature of the copyrighted work The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

**Well onto the story!**

* * *

A few days after Komui's rant in Lenalee's room he was allowed back inside. "Lenalee what is this?" he asked, pointing at the signature of the letter. He appeared calm on the outside, his face blank, void of any visible emotions.

"Exactly what it says brother." Lenalee stated for the third time now. She was starting to get annoyed. She knew her brother would be angry or upset, but this was getting really bothersome.

"So your saying that filthy octopus is claiming he loves you?" Komui said, anger starting to creep into his voice.

"Brother," she started knowing the next thing she said would probably upset him. "I also love him."  
A bundle of emotions played across his face as he registered his sister's last statement. First shock, then sorrow, then eventually– concern?

"Lenalee," he said kindly, but firmly, "Allen isn't safe to be around." "You are not allowed to continue to search for him."

"Wh-Why?" she asked. "You can't tell me not to look for him."

"Lenalee he is becoming the fourteenth, whether we like it or not." said Komui. "Wait... does he know you love him?"

"Y-Yes, why?" she asked. Komui's face paled.

"Because," he said concerned. "When we let General Cross talk to Allen Cross revealed–" he began but was cut off.

"He's supposed to kill the person he loves, I know." She said harshly. "And I don't care. I can take care of myself."

* * *

Section Cheif Reever walked down the hallway that seperate rooms for patients were on. 'Komui has to be here, or in the storage room with Komurin.' Reever thought. "He'd better get back here and finish this paperwork or I'm dragging him back." Reever said to himself, clearly annoyed. He reached the room Lenalee was at then stopped when he heard someone shouting.

* * *

"Lenalee this is a noah were talking abou-" he began but was interrupted again.

"He's not a noah yet brother!" Lenalee shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I love Allen, why can't you understand that?"

"I'm done debating this with you Lenalee." Komui said tiredly. "I've made up my mind, as your brother and supervisor of the Black Order, I forbid you to search for Allen." "Lenalee I'm only saying this for your safety." Komui said sternly.  
"Fine, get out." Lenalee said angrily. "Agreed," another voice said from outside the door. "It's time you finished this paperwork Cheif." Reever ordered dragging Komui out of the room. He'd heard enough to know that Komui would only make things worse.

About a week later the head nurse told Lenalee that she was healed to be released. The wound where the glass had gone through was deep and needed stitches which hadn't been removed yet, but she would just have to come back later on. Her leg that had been in most of the fire was unfortunately scarred badly in several places but it didn't alter her appearance too much.  
"Ok great!" Lenalee said to the head nurse with her old smile back.  
The news that she had come back had apparently gone around because Miranda, Lavi, even Kanda were waiting outside the doorway. "Hi Lenalee!" he said happily.

"So, I heard you got back." Lavi said, a grin on his face as usual.

"Stupid rabbit, who do you think is standing right in front of you," Kanda growled.

"Geeze Yuu, I was just asking a question rela-" he said then stopped as he came face-to-face with Mugen, Kanda's sword.

"Call me by my first name again and I'll kill you" Kanda threatened then after a moment withdrew and put Mugen away.

"Thank you all for coming down like this" Lenalee said politely. This earned a variety of replies from the others.

Lavi replied trying to look cool. "Sure no problem." He responded casually.

"Che" Kanda muttered in response.

"Oh g-glad I could be of some help Lenalee." Miranda stuttered out.  
A group of five people suddenly appeared surrounding the group. Each dressed in the official uniform that the CROW soldiers from Central wear. Lenalee froze as she noticed the other figure in the hallway. Standing there behind the CROW soldiers was none other than Malcom C. Leverrier himself.  
"Exorcist Lenalee Lee, you are to come with us immediately," Leverrier ordered. "You are being tried with treason for deserting the Order."

* * *

**Chapter 1 End**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm beginning school so I won't be able to update as often anymore. I won't give up on this though. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it. If you thought it was bad, leave a review with constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2: Capture

**Chapter 2: Capture  
****  
Hi! It's Mr. Rage Guy here with the second chapter of Drifting. Drifting is the sequel to Reunion of Joy and Sorrow. Please review.**

Disclaimer:  
One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes  
The nature of the copyrighted work  
The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole  
The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work  
The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.**Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

Lenalee stood there, too shocked to react. "W-What are you talking about?" Miranda stuttered.  
"Get moving," Leverrier ordered not a single trace of sympathy in his voice. The words felt like steel, cold, unfeeling, and uncaring. Lenalee still did not stirr prompting a reaction from one of the CROW soldiers who reached out in an attempt to use force. An attempt which evidently failed as Kanda and Lavi stepped in and blocked their path. "I'd advise you to step aside," Leverrier said calmly, but threateningly.  
"What is this about treason?" Lavi inquired. "As a bookman I have a right to know if one of the exorcists was, to say, get put in jail or falsely accused without any real evidence?" It was all he could do to keep himself from smirking. He was playing for time, hoping to get around this or dissuade them. "How about you just call them off and we'll talk this out" "Hey what the fuck!?" He cried out as seals appeared around him, and bound his legs and arms together. Unable to remain balanced, he toppled over in the direction Kanda was standing who caught him. "Oh thanks Yuu!" Lavi chimed. Kanda then promptly dropped Lavi, who landed with a rather loud thud on the floor. "Ow that hurt!" Lavi complained. "What the hell these won't come off!" he shouted as he began rolling around on the floor in a useless effort to remove them.  
Seizing the opportunity, a CROW soldier sent out more seals that appeared on Lenalee's legs, preventing her from using her innocence. Kanda angrily began to pull out Mugen but stopped as yet more seals appeared seemingly from nowhere and bound Kanda. Lenalee unable to just stand there and watch as her friends were being bound by the CROW from Central yelled out.  
"Alright I'll go! Stop it! Release them." The CROW grabbed her roughly by the arm, and shoved her forwards.  
"Bastards," Kanda growled. "Take these damn things off!" Two of the CROW members remained to keep the seals on Kanda and Lavi as the other three along with Leverrier took Lenalee. A few minutes later the bonds on Kanda and Lavi were released.  
"Where did you take Lenalee?" Lavi asked. As a bookman I have a right to know.  
"Central will decide what you need to know and don't need to know exorcist." The CROW agent replied coldly.

Lenalee found herself at a part of the building that she didn't even know existsted. Leverrier opened the door. "You will be imprisoned here until we arrange a suitable time for your hearing." he announced, a glint of triumph in his eyes. Lenalee obliged, stepping into the room with the CROW following closely behind. Two of the CROW soldiers grabbed Lenalee's arms and shackled them to the wall. "Thank you, that is all for now Leverrier said, still standing inside the doorway. He stepped aside to let the remaining CROW past him. Lenalee glanced at the door as it swung shut, engulfing the room in darkness. Then she heard the faint 'click!' as the door was locked, and no doubt had seals on the other side. She was trapped.

* * *

**Chapter 2 End**

Sorry guys for this shorter upload. I didn't have much time on my hands lately. If Lenalee x Allen is your favorite pairing then let me know. (It's my favorite!) Leave your thoughts, comments, constructive criticism in a review.


	3. Chapter 3: Helplessness

**Chapter 3: Helplessness**

**Hi so this is the third chapter of Drifting. This is the sequel to Reunion of Joy and Sorrow so if you haven't read it yet, go to my profile to easily find it. Read and review, they really motivate me.**

**Disclaimer:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes The nature of the copyrighted work The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

**Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

'Great, just great,' thought Lenalee. 'Did they really have to go and handcuff me to the wall? Along with the handcuffs were the CROW's binding seals which prevented her from activating her innocence. Not that it would do her much good, there was still the matter of the handcuffs that were attatched to the wall. 'How long are they going to lock me up here?' It had could have been several hours or a few minutes, all sense of time was lost inside the dark environment. 'I need to go back to find him!,' she yelled inside her mind, 'I don't care what Central or my brother says.' 'How did something as awful as this happen to such a kind, polite, and caring person like him?'

"What do we do now?" Lavi asked Kanda hurriedly. The CROW had left a few minutes earlier and Kanda and Lavi had relocated to Kanda's room for the time being to plan what to do next. Lavi's could possibly be bugged, but no one would dare go into Kanda's room though, so it was safe to talk there.

A/N No this is not a yaoi Kanda/Lavi fanfic. I don't write that stuff ok? Besides it's obvious Kanda hates Lavi. No offense to any of you yaoi fans.

"Yes in fact I do." he said confidently. "You leave me alone."

"What? But Yuu what about Lenalee?" Lavi exclaimed. "She's our friend and your not going to do anything to help her?"

"Stupid rabbit think about it!" Kanda said angrily. "There isn't much we can do about her if we don't even know where she is." "And stop calling me by my first name!" Kanda added.

"Well trying is better than sitting here doing nothing!" Lavi countered, raising also now raising his voice. True he shouldn't care about this since he was a bookman, but after years of moving around, switching sides, and pretending to be happy everywhere he went to fool others for the first time ever, it felt real when he was at the order.

"And for what?" Kanda retorted. "To get caught before we can actually do anything useful? Besides, we as exorcists simply don't have the authority to interfere with central"

This obviously sparked some sort of plot in Lavi's head as an evil glint came into his eyes. "What about Komui?" Lavi asked, sounding evil. "His sister complex should do the trick."

Kanda's face paled as he replied, "Are you trying to destroy our second headquarters?"

"Yuu, like it or not, Komui is the only one on our side with a lot of power." Lavi explained.

"Side?" Replied Kanda replied, looking puzzled.

"Not reporting directly to central." he rephrased.

Kanda sighed, "Alright, let's go tell Komui." The two exorcists raced towards Komui's office then stopped in their tracks when they got to the door.

"Um Yuu, why don't you go and tell him" Lavi told Kanda.

"Don't call me by my first name! Now I'm definitly not going."

"You know what, let's just both go in." Lavi compromised. At that statement Kanda opened the door and the two walked inside, Kanda with mugen drawn, knowing there could be a Komurin anywhere ready to jump out at them.

When they gave him the news all Komui did was sigh.

"Um Cheif did you hear me correctly?" Lavi asked.

"Yes I heard you. I knew that something like this would happen if Lenalee were to come back to the order." At this statement Kanda put Mugen away. Reever suddenly walked into the room carrying a large stack of papers.

"Hey Cheif– oh hello Lavi and Kanda what brings you here?"

"Um, did something happen to Komui maybe from one of the science division's crazy experiments?" Lavi questioned.

"Not that I know of, why?" Reever asked wondering what was going on.

"Lenalee got arrested by Reever and he just found out." Kanda replied.

"Sir are you feeling alright? Do you have a cold or something?" Reever asked worriedly.

"I assure you I'm perfectly fine. Komui reassured them.

"Well, then, aren't you going to do anything about it?" Lavi questioned. "Flip out, build another robot?"

"Central is already mad at me for the last time, and many there dissaprove that I still hold this position." "If I act rashly I could lose my position and then wouldn't be able to support her at the trial," He explained. Lavi nodded understanding the situation now,

"Fine, but what will it most likely turn out?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know but it's forbidden for exorcists to leave the order and is considered treason and is punishable by death." Komui replied solemnly.

* * *

**Chapter 3 End**

**Please review, your lucky that I not only wrote, but updloaded two chapters today. I'm starting school and once I do I won't have as much time on my hands so I really appreciate followers and reviews. It motivates me which is why I updated more than once today. So yeah, you may want to follow the story if you enjoy so you don't have to keep looking for it. hope you enoy this! This sure is the first time I've actually enjoyed / wanted to write!**


	4. Chapter 4: Premonitions

**Chapter 4: Premonitions**

**Hi again for about the third time today. This is extremely rare and was only accomplished due to the fact that I already had this plotted out in my mind and in a notebook, I forget things easily. You will not be seeing this updated more than once a week maybe if I get less homework. I start school in a couple of weeks and once I do the more reviews, favorites, and follows I get the more motivated I'll be. And me being more motivated means me updating frequently like today. Thank you for marking Reunion of Joy and Sorrow as one of your favorites, it means a lot to me. I know only one favorite isn't a lot at all, but knowing someone likes it is nice.**

**Disclaimer:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes

The nature of the copyrighted work

The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole

The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

**Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

Allen trudged through through the huge forest that surrounded him making a note to just use the roads next time. He looked up at the sky, the sun was past its highest point and was beginning on its journey downwards. He let out a yawn. 'Why am I so tired? I've been sleeping well and it's only about 3:00,' he wondered. A little while later he looked back up at the sky, 'I'm guessing around 5:00. 'It's getting late and it doesn't seem as if I'm going to reach the town today' he thought. His stomach rumbled, making a noise that would surely scare any and all food nearby. He was STARVING! He heard something, water? He ran towards the sound, and as he got closer the soft trickling sound morphed into a might roar. A waterfall probably about 20 feet high had water pouring down it, unfortunately, it was in a ravine which appeared to have large stones scattered around at the bottom. Even if the rocks were removed somehow, there was no telling the depth. He resolved to walking along with the direction of the water flow. 'Maybe a town gets their water from here,' Allen thought. Seeing as how he knew there was another town over on the other side of this forest and not finding any other streams. The ground sloped off and the deep ravine from earlier became a gap of about two feet. Deciding that he shouldn't risk going any farther Allen decided to stop for the night. He began to gather wood from off the ground. Allen had bought a container if matches beforehand so starting the fire wouldn't be too much of a hassle. Allen opened up the bag he kept with him and checked his food supply. All that was left were a few strips of dried meat and several apples. Hardly enough for his appetite. He loooked back at the stream again, clear, pure water flowed along it. Then froze when he looked at his reflection. To anyone else looking on, it was just a boy with strange white hair staring at the river. But it wasn't his reflection he saw, it was a man with gray skin that looked similar to Tyki. It was the 14th. "Hello Allen," the mysterious reflection said. "W-what?" Allen stammered. "I thought you could only speak to me in my head."  
"Nope! Now I can speak as my reflection." "Shut up! I will not lose to you!" Allen yelled.  
"Hmph, we'll see about that," the 14th replied the reflection becoming still again. Allen looked away then noticed several large-shaped objects moving around. 'Fish?' he wondered. Allen took a closer look, they were an edible kind. After 20 minutes of failed attempts and successful, he had caught about 3 of the larger ones. 'It's not Jerry's cooking full-out giant meals, but it wil have to do' thought Allen as he started a fire. All the sudden the tired feeling he had before returned, this time much harsher. 'What was that?!' Allen thought just barely stopping himself from falling into the fire. Once he had a good sized fire going he removed the scales of the fish, and speared them onto a stick, which he then made a stand for making it high enough so it would cook thoroughly, but not go up in flames. Once Allen had eaten he got up and added more wood to the fire and put stones alone the sides. The fire had been built along the river's edge where there was sand, but still he didn't want to risk it. Once Allen was finished, he sat there reflecting on what had happened and what would happen. He had told Lenalee he loved her– which was the truth! and then abandoned her. He knew he would turn into the 14th eventually, and knew he couldn't take it if he injured her in any way nonetheless killed her! Allen loved her yet was forced to stay away from her and it was tearing him apart. He longed to go see her, but he knew he would only put her in more danger if he was to return. He laid back on the ground and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 4 End**

**Ok this is the third chapter I've written today. Well yesterday since I was unable to post it until today.**  
**I'm out of ideas. I need to take a break. Note I only mean tonight. Normally I'd stay up late writing the chapter via email on my 3DS because my parents would catch me if I used the computer that late. AHHHHHH WTF I THOUGHT I HAD AN IDEA FOR WHAT TO HAPPEN BUT I DON'T CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU!**  
**WAIT MY NOTEBOOK (Well, not mine really, I "borrowed" it from my sister who loves drawing. It was empty and besides there were like 12 more.) NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WROTE THEM IN CODE BUT NOW I CAN'T FIND TRANSLATE THING. FFFFUUUUUUU**  
**Sorry, I 3 raging. Hence my pen name. XD**  
**Anyways, review with your thoughts, constructive criticism, or flames if you love to rage. Or review with ideas on how the situation with Lenalee should play out. OHHH I KNOW! But first we have to get her name cleared or something... I try to keep the stuff I post as factual as I can get. I looked it up and it IS considered treason to leave the order and even more so for exorcists. Anyways review people if you want me to keep updating!**


	5. Chapter 5: Devotion

**Chapter 5: Devotion**

**Hi I've finally figured this out. Oh great, my friend just sent me a link to a song called "the -n word- song". I FINALLY came up with an idea after an hour of thinking.**

**Disclaimer:**  
One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes

The nature of the copyrighted work

The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole

The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

**Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

It had been several days since Lenalee had been locked inside the lightless room. There had been no food, but they had removed her handcuffs once to let her get a drink and use the bathroom. She still wasn't aware of how much time had passed, but the door suddenly burst open, letting light flood into the room. Lenalee squinted at the figures that appeared in the doorway as her eyes adjusted to the light. The figures were dark and menacing, they didn't fit in with the calm gentle light one bit. One came over and unlocked her handcuffs that were attached to the wall but immediately replaced them with another pair, binding her arms behind her back. "You will come with us, any resistance will be met with force." the CROW ordered. Finders and other members alike stared at her as she moved through the halls. Lenalee was well known she could hear them whispering things about her. The CROW led her towards the direction of the meeting room. They opened the door and ushered her in.

A large wooden table was set up. Komui being the head of the European branch sat at the head naturally. The remaining three generals: Froi Tiedoll, Klaud Nine, and Winters Socalo. Leverrier also sat there. Unbeknownst to all of them was Bookman, listening in.

"Exorcist Lenalee Lee," Leverrier began coldly. "You are here today being accused of the following.

Treason for leaving the order, and for doing so in order to seek out a noah, our enemy.

A/N LET IT BE NOTED. I HAVE NO CLUE HOW THIS SORT OF THING IS SUPPOSED TO WORK. SO I CHANGED IT INTO A GROUP DEBATE VOTE THINGY. POLITICS ARE SO CONFUSING!

"I think we can all agree that she's guilty of leaving the order," Tiedoll began. "But as for searching for a noah are you referring to Allen Walker?"

"Yes I am." Leverrier stated. Lenalee was furious, he wasn't a noah like everyone claimed he was. General Klaud, noticing thw fire in Lenalee's eyes spoke up.

"Well where is the evidence she ever met up with Allen?" she questioned.

"How else could she have gotten into the building, past all our defenses, and cameras other than by using the ark which only the 14th has the power to control?" Leverrier demanded. Lenalee wanted nothing more than to tear this monster apart. Allen was not a noah! He was Allen! He was the one she loved.

"Well I for one say she is not guilty on all charges." Klaud said boldly.

"Same, although I believe she is guilty for deserting the order." Tiedoll responded.

"Deserting?" questioned Sokalo. "Pathetic, I vote guilty." He said harshly.

"I believe she is guilty of deserting, but believe she should not be punished by execution. We already have far too few exorcists nowadays. If we want to win this war we should treat all the exorcist's lives carefully." Komui spoke up for the first time since the meeting began. Lenalee stared at her brother in horror. 'Guilty?! Why would he say that?!' she thought, frantically looking for an explaination.

"Is that all of your final descions?" Leverrier asked, looking at each of them. This earned him a chorus of yes's from the people in the room. "Lenalee Lee you are guilty of deserting the order but are hereby being granted a chance to prove your devotion to our cause." "Refusal means we will skip along to execution instead." A thousand thoughts raced through Lenalee's mind. 'What is he going to ask me to do?' she wondered. 'No! I'd be letting brother and Allen down if I died.'

"You alongside two other exorcists of your choice are to track down Allen Walker the noah, and eliminate him."

'What?!' Lenalee thought, 'Never!'. A resilient glare shown in her eyes. "Okay," she replied. She wasn't going to kill Allen, or devote herself to the order, it was saving and proving Allen innocent that she was devoted to now.

* * *

**Chapter 5 End.**

**Finished at last now at 12:00 midnight yay! -collapses- Review, favorite, or follow if you want to me to write more.**


	6. Chapter 6: Briefing

**Chapter 6: Briefing**

**Oh, thats just the greatest most polite song EVER! (Sarcasm) My friend just sent me a link to a song called: "Ni**a Ni**a Ni**a" Curse him. Moving on...**

**Disclaimer:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes The nature of the copyrighted work The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

FL-102, Reviewed June 2012

**Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

Lenalee sat there still in shock. 'Prove my loyalty by killing Allen?!' Shock became replaced with animosity and hatred towards Leverrier. Well, that was nothing new. Ever since Lenalee had come to the order she'd hated him.

_Lenalee ran through the hallway to the nearest open room. She needed to get out of this place in any way possible. Even if it resulted in taking her own life. She had been torn away from her brother the only family she had and kept locked up. Seeing a glass vase on top of a dresser, she knocked it down shattering glass lay littered around on the floor. She grabbed one of the more jagged pieces of glass held it up and stopped, unsure of where to cut. She resorted to stabbing it into her arms. She was only able to make about 6 long wounds before she stopped as the door burst open. Leverrier saw what was happening and started yelling at her. "ARE YOU REALLY THAT SELFISH! THERE ARE PEOPLE DYING BECAUSE YOU SIMPLY REFUSE TO COOPERATE WITH US. THEN WE'D BE DOWN ONE POSSIBLE EXORCIST AND THEN WE'D BE LOSING THIS WAR!" Being younger back then, Lenalee had no idea what he was talking about, all she knew was that this man was yelling at her and she broke down in tears._

Hearing the sound of the said persons voice snapped her back to reality."Very well," Leverrier said. "You will begin your search tommorow."  
"If you don't mind me asking, how the hell can you expect FOUR people to find him? Allen has the ark he could be anywhere!" Klaud exclaimed. This initiated a round of stares and silence from around the table. No one knew, at least until Komui spoke up. General Sokalo got up muttering about this wasting his time and left. No one really cared, the meeting was over anyways.  
"Finders have spotted someone with white hair like Allen's in a town located in China." Komui finally sighed out. "Of course, as general Klaud pointed out, he could travel somewhere else instantly. So we should probably get a train there as soon as we can."  
"Very well it's settled then, you leave tomorrow. Who is it that you want to travel with?" Leverrier ordered.  
"Lavi and Kanda," Lenalee replied. She had considered Krory, but knew that when he heard the purpose of the mission he would be crushed. The same went for Miranda, Allen was the first friend she ever had. Besides her innocence was good for defensive purposes, not so much geared towards offensive.  
Leverrier announced that the generals could return to their duties. The remaining generals got up and left. Leverrier was the last to leave ordering the CROW soldiers guarding the meeting to remove the handcuffs and seals that still bound Lenalee before exiting. Komui sent word for Lavi and Kanda to see him in his office. A few minutes later the said two were in his office.  
"Why am I here exactly?" Kanda asked harshly. "And what is that idiot doing here?" He asked, pointing at Lavi.  
"Leverrier ordered us to kill Allen," Lenalee burst out. "They claim he's become a noah but he hasn't!" She exclaimed. Komui spoke up at this point.

"Yes but he will eventually Lenalee." Komui stated.

"Yes, but remember? Injuring him with innocence only pushes him closer to that point. Making him even more of a threat." Kanda replied. Kanda of all people would know, he had attacked Allen out of rage who then lost to the fourteenth for a few seconds afterwards.  
"I know and that's why I'm ordering you to kill him as a last resort." Komui answered. "I know, that's why I'm not ordering you to kill him on sight," Komui explained. "I am saying, if he somehow manages to get rid of the 14th or you know how to, then try it."  
"Alright then you'll leave tomorrow morning on a boat to China. Once the exorcists filed out of the room Komui was left alone to his thoughts. He sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, but his sister had to understand how dangerous Allen was. And maybe she could help Allen somehow, it would break her heart if Allen was gone and replaced by the noah. All he could do was hope that Lavi and Kanda were there to protect her.

"Why didn't you just refuse the mission?" Lavi asked Lenalee after they left.  
"Well it was either that or execution," Lenalee replied.  
"They were seriously going to execute you?!" he exclaimed.  
"Yes but due to the low amount of exorcists left they let me live as long as I accepted this mission." Lenalee said in response.  
"I have to go to the library to do some reading that Panda told me to do.  
"Who are you calling a panda?!" Bookman appeared out of nowhere and dropkicked Lavi on the head.  
"Ow! What the heck you old man!" Lavi said earning another kick.  
"Don't call me old!"  
Lenalee left and headed in the direction of her room to get a change of clothes. She stank after being in that prison room for 5 days.  
She sat there, simply relaxing in the warm water which had steam rising off the surface. She looked over her shoulder as the door opened. It was General Klaud.

"So," Klaud said lowering herself into the water. "What's up?"  
"You were there at the meeting you know."  
"I wasn't referring to the mission honey, I was referring to you."  
"Me?" Lenalee asked bewildered.  
"Yes you, I can tell your not going along to kill the fourteenth," she said a knowing smile in her eyes.  
"W-What how did you know that?!" Lenalee stammered out. Alright that did it. Allen was not a noah! "Allen isn't a noah!" she said before covering her mouth with her hand.  
"Don't worry I already figured as much by the look in your eyes when Leverrier mentioned him being a noah. Anger showing that you probably knew something."  
"Yeah I saw him." Lenalee admitted. Blushing when she remembered the kiss they shared. The feeling of his lips pressed against hers.

"You love him don't you?" General Klaud asked.  
Unprepared for a question like that made Lenalee's face flare red. "W-What?"  
"You do! Your blushing!" Klaud continued. "Don't worry, I won't mention it to anybody. Besides, I feel that if he feels the same, you might be able to help him the most."  
"Yes..." Lenalee finally admitted. She felt strangely relieved being able to finally admit it to someone other than her brother. "Thank you," she said, then stood up and left.

* * *

**Chapter 6 End.**

Review please! It really motivates me when I know people are at least taking the time to read it and review it.


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving

**Chapter 7: Leaving  
OMFG ALL I CAN THINK OF IS THE ENDING I'M SORRY I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS.  
-sighs- Ok, done with my rage. Sorry, I have a lot on my mind and a lot of things I'm pissed off at.**

**Disclaimer:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes The nature of the copyrighted work The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

FL-102, Reviewed June 2012

**Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

The ark gates hadn't disappeared it turned out. Lenalee not knowing this asked Lavi.  
"Won't it take days to reach China?" At this statement Lavi burst out laughing, "Lenalee the ark remember!"  
"Che missed a lot." Kanda muttered.  
"Oh, I thought that they wouldn't be here anymore. Since he left." Lenalee replied. They made their way to where the European Branch gate was located.  
"What was the code again?" Lavi asked.  
"Idiot it's 31956." Kanda said angrily.  
"All I did was–" Lavi began but was cut off by Kanda.  
"Talk exactly now shut up." Lenalee was getting tired of their constant bickering. 'We could be gone for weeks on this mission. Yet we haven't even left yet and their arguing already?' She thought.  
"Be quiet both of you!" she snapped at the two arguing. "We're not even gone and your already at it!"  
"Yeah Yuu-" Lavi started to say.  
"DON'T CALL ME YUU!" Kanda roared.  
"Shut up!" Lenalee cried out. "Listening to this all the while is so damn annoying!" Lenalee said angrily. Wait mad? Maybe leaving her family had changed her a bit.  
"Whoa Lenalee, that was... different." Lavi commented.  
"Alright just stop fighting ok?" She asked.  
"Che, fine whatever." Kanda replied. Based on how he normally talked, Lenalee took this as a 'Ok I'll stop."  
"And Lavi, if he doesn't like it, don't call him Yuu. You know it bothers him" Lenalee said as Kanda glared at her for saying his first name, then his expression softened as he registered the rest.  
"Were here," Lenalee announced.  
"What is the code?" the finder guarding the door asked. Both Lenalee and Kanda looked at Lavi.  
"31956" Lavi repeated sighing. Being a bookman he had an extremely well trained memory. The finder stepped aside, allowing them passage. They emerged into a giant cavern that appeared to be underground. At one end was simply a wooden door, at the other however was a massive gate made out of stone, sharp intricate designs carved into it's surface. A mysterious glow started to appear from the center. Lenalee gasped as a figure suddenly came out.  
"What the-?" Lavi said. The person landed on the floor. She was clad in a purple top and a matching purple hat surrounding reddish-pinkish hair. Her arms were the strangest ting though, they were shaped almost like mittens, with teal markings running along the sides of her arms and face.  
"Well are you just going to stand there?" She asked exasperated. As if it was completely normal for someone to walk out of a wall.  
"Don't mind her, she's this branch's guardian, Fou" Bak the cheif of the Asian Branch of the black order said. "Anyways, Komui told me that you'd be arriving and to just let you through to outside headquarters." Bak said. "Fou c-"  
"Already on it. So your on time for once so I'm assuming you didn't get lost on your way here?"  
The markings on the sides of her arms and forehead began glowing teal, the markings etched into the door began glowing a similar color almost as if in response. The door shimmered and disappeared. The three exorcists walked through it and Bak called out, if you go through these cliffs and across the lake, you'll find a town.  
"Thanks!" Lavi called out, "Hey guys wait up!" He shouted. It wasn't long before they reached the lake Bak had mentioned. The massive expanse of water stretched out for a good ways, much too far too swim across.  
"Um how are we gonna cross that." Lavi asked. Looking around he spotted a finder running over to them.  
"Because of the location we never leave any boats at the other side, I'm here to bring the boat there and back" he said. Once they had all crossed the river they set out for the town that Bak had spoke of. Lavi called the order then yanked the phone away from his ear as screaming started from the other end.  
"LENALEEEEE IS LENALEE ALRIGHT?!" Apparently Komui hadn't yet gotten over his sister-complex yet. Lenalee reached over and took the phone from Lavi.  
"Yes Komui, I'm right here. Anyways we're in the town closest to the Asian branch, so now where do we go?"  
"Sightings of him have now appeared to a town north of your current location. Unfortunately you'll have to go through a fairly large forest, it may take you a couple of days to get there." Komui informed her.  
"Ok we'll head there now." She replied putting down the phone.  
"Shouldn't we wait until morning?" Lavi questioned.  
"No it won't matter, brother said that it would take a few days anyways.  
"Hey Kanda were leaving!" Lavi exclaimed at the meditating exorcist. With that the group set off towards where Allen was located, leaving the cliffs where the Asian branch of the Black Order behind them.

* * *

**Chapter 7 End.**

**I'm thinking of putting this story on a temporary hiatus for a day or two. I've been updating almost everyday, so I'm going to take a break. I went from watching anime at night to writing during the night and day. Don't worry! I will finish this! Review, follow, and favorite people!**


	8. Chapter 8: Without

**Chapter 8: Without**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Here Without You by 3 Doors Down**

**Disclaimer:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposesThe nature of the copyrighted workThe amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a wholeThe effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

FL-102, Reviewed June 2012

**HOW THIS CHAPTER WAS CREATED: I just was listening to random music while gaming/raging and thought, 'Wait... these lyrics go perfectly with this idea I had...'**

**Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

They had been walking for 3 hours now on the path. The path, made from dirt due to the countless footsteps, carriages, and animals that worn the earth out over years. The forest was huge! It was now 6:46.  
"Should we stop here then continue tomorrow?" Lavi chimed out.  
"Sure." Lenalee sighed. "Let's stop off to the side here." A few minutes later the group had a reasonably good campsite set up with a fire and some spare wood. Lenalee laughed as she remembered how they had gotten the wood.  
"Can you two go look for wood to build a fire?" Lenalee had asked them. "I'll go see what we have for dinner."  
They had some dried meat, and a variety of vegetables and other things Lenalee had purchased before leaving the town behind. She began making a meal. When she was finished she drew out a small metal pot, several mugs, a tea strainer, and a small metal canister with tea leaves inside. She jumped up, startled as she heard an angry yell.  
"Dammit it's too dark to see any fucking wood!" Kanda yelled angrily, pulling out Mugen and began slashing at the trees toppling several before his rage subsided. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The trees landed, thundering as they hit the ground.  
"Besides new wood like that wont do us any good," Lavi said. Lenalee walked over to the felled trees.  
"Actually take a closer look" Lenalee said as she examined the tree. The bark was gone fallen off, the tree had been dead for a long time. "Kanda can you cut this?" Lenalee asked.  
"Che," he muttered before she saw his blade slashing through the darkness of the night.  
They built a fire, ate, then pulled out their sleeping bags.  
"Alright who's going to keep watch first?" Lenalee asked.  
"Well g'night!" Lavi called out cheerfully before laying down.  
"Che, idiot rabbit," Kanda muttered. "I'll keep watch first, then you, then Lavi."  
"Okay," Lenalee said softly before settling down as well, exhausted.  
"Sure" Lavi mumbled apparently not asleep yet.  
Lenalee slowly drifted off to sleep.

Miles away, Allen was having trouble falling asleep. His thoughts kept turning to the Chinese exorcist he loved, yet had left behind. He thought.

_A hundred days have made me older_  
_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_  
_A thousand lies have made me colder_

Damn, for all he knew, Lenalee could have been arrested and locked up in a cell miles away back at central.

_But all the miles that separate_  
_Dissapear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you, baby_  
_But your still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you, baby_  
_And I dream about you all the time_  
_I'm here without you, baby_

_But your still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

He'd traveled miles, still not sure where he was. But he needed to avoid the order so he would move around a lot.

_These miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah_

I'm here without you, baby  
But your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby

Allen eventually drifted off to sleep.  
Allen got up and looked around. There was nothing but white. It was then that he noticed his clothes, he wore a suit with a large black top hat like Mana used to wear. He heard someone ask apprehensively, "Allen?" It was Lenalee, there was no mistaking her voice. She raced over and pulled him into her embrace.  
"Lenalee? Is it you? No I'm asleep," Allen said.  
"Really? I think I am too!" Lenalee exclaimed in surprised.

_But your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

The two pulled closer into a kiss that started out gentle at first, then became more passionate. Eventually the two broke apart for air. Allen loved her so much, even though he knew he couldn't be around her while the 14th still resided within him, it didn't stop either of them from loving the other.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go (oh whoa)  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love (oh whoa)  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa, oh, oh_

"I love you Lenalee. And I'm sorry that I can't be with you." Allen said.  
"But you don't have to be!" Lenalee argued.  
"Yes I do, you know why." Allen whispered gently, smiling at her. Lenalee wanted to cry, here he was comforting her with that fake smile of his, his eyes showed great sadness and longing in them though. But she knew Allen wouldn't like that. Sighing she hugged him again and snuggled her head against his shoulder. Allen began stroking her hair gently.  
"It's grown back, your hair I mean." Lenalee's hair had now grown back to the length as it was before she had lost it during her fight with Eshi, the level three akuma. Allen went to pull away but Lenalee stopped him apparently satisfied with this position.  
"I don't know how long this will last, so can you please this time stay here?" Lenalee asked.  
"Sure," Allen smiled gently, his eyes without any sorrow at all, only love.

_I'm here without you, baby  
But your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby_

But your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me

* * *

**Chapter 8 End.**

**Ok I don't own the song Here Without You by Three Doors Down. Review, favorite and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9: Slipping

**Chapter 9: Slipping**

**I was listening to the song Losing You while writing this chapter.**  
**Disclaimer 1: I don't own the song Losing You by Dead By April.**

**Disclaimer:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes  
The nature of the copyrighted work  
The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole  
The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

FL-102, Reviewed June 2012

**Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

Lenalee and the others had made it to the entrance of the town.  
"Ok we need to look for him, but make sure he doesn't see you or he'll run." Lenalee said.  
"Right." Lavi replied.  
"Che whatever stupid beansprout shouldn't be to hard to find." Kanda muttered. They walked down the street and heard cheering. Wait– cheering ? They went to see what all the noise was about. There was a large tent set up. On stage was a clown doing tricks, it was a circus performance. Lenalee stopped the others from moving closer.  
"It's Allen, he used to travel as a street performer with his stepfather before he became an exorcist. We'll follow him after it's over." Kanda and Lavi both agreed.  
"Kanda how does she know all that?"  
"Che, I don't know. Probably beansprout just trusted her." Kanda responded. The group watched from a distance for about thirty minutes until the performance was over. 'He is good!' Lenalee thought, as she saw Allen perform tricks that require so much balance and skill. Allen bowed and the audience cheered. He extended his hand holding a hat out which the members of the audience threw money into. He then bowed again before walking off backstage. He reflected on how he had gotten a part-time job.  
He had been walking through the town when he had stumbled upon the traveling performance group. At the time there wasn't a clown so he had inquired about getting a part-time job as a clown. The owner was skeptical, "Like you even know how you kid!"  
'Kid? I'm not short!' With that he raced around the tent setting up equipment for a performance.  
"Hey stop that!" The owner had yelled, barely able to keep up Allen moved so fast.  
"Back when I was an orphan, I wouldn't get fed or paid if I wasn't fast." Allen explained. Then launched himself onto a giant ball balancing and from out of nowhere pulled out several multicolored balls and started to juggle them. Allen began to toss them one by one, into the crate they were kept in. Once all of them were in, Allen then flipped over onto his hands and started moving on the stage that way. He could've performed more, but felt this got the point across. This proved to be correct, the owner could only stammer: "Y-Your hired!"  
"Allen that was GREAT!" The man shouted happily. "Are you sure you won't stay on full-time?" The owner of the touring show asked.  
"No thank you sir. I'm sorry I'm just more of a traveling wandering odd job type of person." Allen replied.  
"Alright here's your wages. Oh, and you can keep the tips too." "Thank you sir," Allen said gratefully.

* * *

By now the three had surrounded the tent on all sides. They communicated through their golems. Lenalee was the first to spot him.  
"I see him! I'll follow him." She whispered. "Follow me." She followed Allen to an inn then stopped and waited until he had entered before following. By now Kanda and Lavi had caught up.  
"Wait a few minutes before we go in." Lenalee said.

* * *

Allen walked up to his room. Suddenly he felt exhausted like he had just run a marathon. 'What? Again?!' He collapsed on the ground. Out of the corner he saw a figure walking towards him. Clad in a suit was the fourteenth. Shaking his head trying to make the image go away only caused the fourteenth to laugh.

"Fool you have now ascended into the level where you no longer need a reflective surface to see me." The figure spoke. "Like I said, Allen Walker will disappear soon, replaced with me, the fourteenth."

_What I have in me  
In my mind is you  
(I would die if we were through)  
What I'm feeling now,  
What I'm heading into!  
(I am lost in pain without you)  
(so cold, so alone)_

* * *

Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi stood outside Allen's door.  
"1, 2, 3,!" Lenalee whispered.  
"Beansprout!" Kanda shouted grabbing Mugen and slashed the door down, raced in, then tripped over Allen who was lying on the floor.

"Was that necessary!" Lavi shouted.  
"Allen! Are you alright!" Lenalee said worriedly rushing to his side. "Why are you on the floor?"

_All I have is you,  
It is all I am breathing for  
All I need is you,  
(Now I can't make it through)_

"Le...na...lee?" Allen gasped out. Recognition flared in his mind. "Isolated place" he accidentally spoke out.  
"Allen what's wrong? We're here to help you don't run!" She cried desperately now. Lavi and Kanda were standing there unsure. They had realized or at least, Lavi had what Lenalee's feelings were towards Allen were.  
"I'm sorry... Lenalee... I wasn't able to stop him." Allen whispered.

_All the nights I prayed  
Must this all be untrue?  
(I am not prepared to be strong)  
I just can't believe I am losing you  
(Unprepared to carry on)  
(I can't see you walk away)  
(So cold, so alone)_

All I have is you,  
It is all that I'm breathing for  
All I need is you,  
(Now I can't make it through)  
I am losing you

_you forever  
(I am lost in pain without you)  
I am leaving ground forever  
(Forever, forever)_

A strange glowing symbol appeared underneath Allen. Lenalee understanding what was happening grabbed hold of Allen followed in suit by Kanda and Lavi.

_Distant so far, destiny is selecting me  
I can't be strong, life is disconnecting me  
Now loneliness infecting me  
Gone are the days, you were there protecting me_

(So cold, so alone)

'Shit she followed me.' Allen wanted to scream at her to stay back, that he was dangerous, but was too weak now to do so. 'I'm so sorry, Lenalee'

_All I have is you  
You are all that I'm breathing for  
All I need is you  
(Now I can't make it through)  
I am losing you forever  
(I am lost in pain without you)  
I am leaving ground forever (forever)  
_  
Allen appeared on the barren landscape of what used to be Japan before the Millennium Earl had downloaded the entire thing to the second ark. The edges of his vision beginning to blur before he found himself slipping into unconsciousness.

_All I have is you (it is all that I'm breathing for)  
All I need is you (now I can't make it through)_

_It is all that I'm breathing for  
(breathing for, breathing for)  
(breathing for, breathing for, breathing for)_

* * *

**Chapter 9 End.**

Hi YAY ALLEN WENT INSANE! :D  
THERE WILL BE ONE FINAL CHAPTER AFTER THIS. BE WARNED DURING THIS WHOLE THING I COULDN'T FOCUS ON THIS I WAS ALL LIKE IDEA FOR LAST CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10: Fate

**Chapter 10: Fate**

**Note: I do not own the song: A Demon's Fate by Within Temptation**

**Disclaimer:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes The nature of the copyrighted work The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

FL-102, Reviewed June 2012

**Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

The Millennium Earl woke up, a feeling spread throughout his entire being. 'Skin Boric has returned?' 'No this is different...' A evil smile spread across his entire face. 'No, the 14th has awoken at last.'

Lenalee collapsed through the gate. "Allen" she gasped. "Wait!" she cried unaware that he was no longer in control.  
"I am not Allen" a voice spoke menacingly. "I am Neah, the fourteenth noah."  
With that a sword appeared in his hand and it swung towards Lenalee. Lavi grabbed Lenalee and pulled her back just in time.  
He looked up at her, hatred in his eyes. No something was wrong Lenalee realized, Allen's eyes a were a calm silver color these were golden. Nothing at all like these golden orbs. "W-WHAT?! No!" Lenalee screamed. Her world was destroyed, Allen, the only thought driving her on with this mission was gone. She collapsed onto her knees and buried her face in her hands sobbing.  
Lavi said solemnly. "We have no choice but to complete our orders."

* * *

_You'll burn this time  
_

_Seeing the violence  
_

_It's feeding my mind  
_

_No one is saving you  
_

_How can you find  
_

_A heaven in this hell_

* * *

A booming voice filled the sky, "Haha-ha At last fourteenth you've awakened!" It was the Earl.  
Neah appeared to mutter a few words. Cubes of light surrounded each of the three exorcists and merged into one larger cube forming a barrier trapping them.  
"I'll deal with you later." Neah said. "I have something to settle here."  
Lenalee was screaming now pounding against the walls of the barrier.

* * *

_Leave it behind  
_

_Hearing your silence_

_It screams our goodbye_

_Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye  
_

_Life is gone to waste_

* * *

With a large flash the Earl was standing across from Neah.  
"Earl..." Neah started eyes filled with hatred. He launched himself at the Earl with inhuman speed. Out of nowhere a sword appeared in the Earl's hand as he parried the strike coming back with a slash towards Neah who blocked. Lavi and Kanda were holding Lenalee back. 'I can't even keep up with this!' Lavi thought. Lenalee had given up trying to escape. 'Dammit no there must be a way to help him!' She thought. She hated this helpless feeling she got whenever she wasn't able to help her friends. She hated it even more when her friends refused to let her fight alongside them. She activated her innocence and began slamming her legs against the barrier that trapped her. Not even a single scratch, dent, or crack appeared on it's surface. "Dammit Allen let us help!" Lenalee cried then began pounding against the side with her fists. When blood started running down the sides of the wall Lavi and Kanda had to restrain her fearing that she might hurt herself more.

* * *

_Angels have faith  
_

_I don't want to be a part of his sin  
_

_I don't want to get lost in his world  
_

_I'm not playing this game_

* * *

Neah swung the Earl blocking as sparks arose from where their blades met. Both applying pressure trying to force the blade towards the other's neck.

From somewhere deep within his mind Allen struggled to break free from the chair he was bound to. A screen had appeared on the wall and he could see everything going on. When he saw Lenalee sobbing and crying out his name from within a barrier created by the ark he froze. Then began struggling even more hating to see her in this much pain.

* * *

_When the shadows remain_

_In the light of day  
_

_On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate  
_

_He'll be falling from grace  
_

_Till the end of all his days_

* * *

From somewhere deep within his mind, Allen sat strugglinng against the bonds that held him there. A screen appeared on the wall and he saw everything that was happening. Allen froze as he saw Lenalee sobbing and crying out his name from within the barrier created by the ark. He couldn't stand to see her hurt this much because of him.

* * *

_From the ashes of hate  
_

_It's a cruel demon's fate  
_

_On the wings of darkness  
_

_He's returned to stay  
_

_There will be no escape  
_

_Cause he's fallen far from grace_

* * *

The two jumped away from each other, before beginning their deadly dance all over again. The flurry of blades flew faster than the eye could see. The Earl was the first to land a blow. The 14th's eyes widened in surprise and he coughed up blood as the blade sank into the flesh on the side of his leg. "W-what the hell did you do?!" he gasped coughing up blood. Lenalee screamed in horror. "My regeneration abilities won't- oh I see..." The innocence in this hosts body is weak to dark matter... So I'm assuming that works both ways?" He said as blood dripped down from his wounds, splattering on the ground.

* * *

_What have you done?  
_

_Is this what you wanted  
_

_What have you become  
_

_His soul's not forsaken  
_

_Your walking alone  
_

_From heaven into hell  
_

_Now that you know  
_

_Your way in this madness  
_

_Your powers are gone  
_

_Your chains have been broken  
_

_You've suffered so long  
_

_You will never change_

* * *

Neah lept at the Earl, using a strike that disarmed him. The Earl growled.

"Just because I'm doesn't mean it'll be any easier to beat me." a dark purple glow appeared in his hands as he gathered dark matter energy.

* * *

_Angels have faith  
_

_I don't want to be a part of his sin  
_

_I don't want to get lost in his world  
_

_I'm not playing this game_

_When the shadows remain in the light of day_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He'll retaliate_

_He'll be falling from grace_

_Till the end of all his days_

_From the ashes of hate_

_It's a cruel demon's fate_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He's returned to stay_

_There will be no escape_

_Cause he's fallen far from grace_

* * *

The earl leaped at him and a giant flash appeared followed by a bang. Lenalee screamed. Neah glanced at the Earl who was now lying on the ground Allen's sword of exorcism impaled in his chest. 'What is that girl screaming about then?' he felt something warm trickling down his chest. He looked down, "Shit." Was all he could say before he collapsed. Right over where his heart was supposed to be was a gaping hole, blood poured out from the edges dripping in sticky red necklaces to the ground. "At least... I had my revenge..." he said sadly watching the Earl crumble to dust. The last thing he heard was a desperate cry filled with sorrow and anguish. "ALLEN!"

* * *

_Angels have faith_

_I don't want to be a part of his sin_

_I don't want to get lost in his world_

_I'm not playing this game_

_When the shadows remain in the light of day_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He'll retaliate_

_He'll be falling from grace_

_Till the end of all his days_

_From the ashes of hate_

_It's a cruel demon's fate_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He's returned to stay_

_There will be no escape_

_Cause he's fallen far from grace_

* * *

It was finally over. The prophesied Destroyer of Time had succeeded, but at a great cost. Lenalee's world was destroyed.

"A-Allen" she cried, her entire body shaking. "ALLEN!" The barrier had broken and the trio rushed to their friends side where he lay in a steadily growing pool of red. Lavi reached over and tried for a pulse hoping that by some miracle he was alive. There was none.

"Che, damn Beansprout" Kanda muttered as even he shed a tear over the loss of Allen. Lavi knew Bookmn were supposed to be withdrawn from feelings when recording history so it would be unbiased, but he also couldn't help feeling sorrow over the loss of what was probably the kindest person any of them had ever met.

"Allen" Lenalee sobbed kneeling next to the one she loved. Lavi put a had on her shoulder to try to comfort her. Not caring that blood was soaking through her clothes, not noticing paying any heed to the comfort her friends tried to offer. Her world was destroyed.

"Please, please... DON'T DIE ALLEN! I-I love you... I don't want to live without you," Lenalee cried pulling the white-haired exorcist closer. He was not coming back nothing would do that.

* * *

Allen appeared to awake in an area that was completely white at first. It then transformed into a familiar setting, the piano room of the ark.

"Allen! Have a seat!" a voice called out. No it wasn't some random voice... 'No way... it can't be!' He looked over at the white couch, "M-Mana!" He rushed over and Mana pulled him into a hug.

"Mana where are we?" Allen asked curious. Allen sat down. "And no offense, but aren't you dead?"

"That would be a very good question." 'No! Not the fourteenth!' Allen thought as the shadowy figure appeared in front of them.

Your to decide whether to continue your life with her." the 14th stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. A screen appeared on the wall and Allen's heart broke at the sight the greeted him. It was Lenalee sobbing next to his own body which lay in a large pool of blood.

"Brother! It's been a long time!" Mana said.

"So it has."

"Mana if I may ask... well... did-you-love-me-as-me?" He burst out.

"Of course Allen, I thought of you as my son." Mana said. "Besides, wouldn't it be a little strange for you to be my brother! I mean the age difference!" He said, now laughing.

"Oh... I guess I never really thought about it that way..." Allen said weakly.

"But will I be able to see you Mana? If I go back? I want to be with you." Allen pleaded.

"You remember what I used to say. Never stop, keep walking." Mana told him. "Besides do you really have the heart to leave her like that?" He gestured towards the screen. The truth was, no Allen couldn't just leave the love of his life crying there.

"N-No" he said weakly at first. "No" he said stronger this time. "I want to go back. But I promise, someday I'll be with you Mana!"

"And me!" the 14th added cheerfully. 'Great... This guy will have to be here?' Allen thought weakly. Allen's vision fading, rapidly becoming white.

"Allen," Mana's voice rang out. Allen's vision was now only able to see blurs so he couldn't make out Mana's face very well. But he could tell he was smiling. "I am proud of you, Allen, my son."

* * *

She calmed down a bit and noticed her friends voices of sorrow had gone, replaces with gasps of shock and surprise. Lenalee looked up. Allen's arm was glowing a neon green color, which soon became pink. There was then a large flash of light. Startled, she fell backwards, landing on her elbows. As the glow faded she noticed Allen's arm wasn't still the rough alien texture it had been, instead smooth human skin took it's place. She gasped when she saw what was hovering in the air above him. Hovering above, with a pinkish glow emanating from it, was the heart of innocence. It hovered over to where Allen's heart should've been, then Lenalee watched transfixed as the bones, sinew, and skin healed over. The blood washed away from his stained hair and clothes. Even the scar on Allen's face had disappeared. A mysterious voice spoke out:

"The purpose of my existence is now fulfilled, my parting gift to you all." CRACK The innocence shattered, broke apart then faded away instead of turning to dust like the other innocence had when it got destroyed by the noah. The same happened to Lavi's hammer and Kanda's katana. She looked on with shock as Allen's eyes miraculously fluttered open as his chest started rising and falling. He was breathing albeit heavily and clearly exhausted.

"A-Allen?" Lenalee asked tentatively.  
"Le... nalee... I'm sorry." Allen whispered. His eyes were back to his normal silver and had tears in them. He had barely sat up before he was pulled into Lenalee's embrace who was crying. 'Mana said he was proud of me, and that I'm his son.' Allen thought happy beyond belief. These were tears of joy not sorrow this time she was so happy he was back. She pulled away before kissing him gently. He returned the kiss this time with more passion. Lavi let out a small cough and Lenalee and Allen both turned towards him blushing fiercely. "Um... how do we get back?" at this Allen's body went limp replaced by the fourteenth.  
"Don't be alarmed I don't have much time left. Now that all the innocence is destroyed I have nothing to same goes with the Millenium Earl's akuma, they're driven by a hatred for innocence so with nothing to hate they'll all be useless." He said, then muttered some words reciting the lyrics of the song used to control the ark as a door appeared. His eyes fluttered then returned to silver. "He's gone, the fourteenth I mean" Allen confirmed. "Only these gates remain. I don't think I can control it anymore."  
The four exorcists walked through the door.  
Komui was doing paperwork then looked up, startled as a door appeared to the ark. He relaxed as Kanda walked through followed by Lavi. Then Lenalee who was holding someone's hand. Standing there, white hair, silver eyes, was Allen Walker. 'Wait- holding hands?!' "Allen Walker..."

* * *

**Chapter 10 End.**

**Review and favorite! I hope you liked it! I may decide to write an epilouge... it depends on how many favorites, reviews, and followers I get I suppose...**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

ALRIGHT FINALLY DONE! To tell the truth, I've had this in my head for a long time but I never got around to writing it. Sorry for the wait! I'M SO SORRY! I'VE HAD A LOT ON MY MIND WITH SCHOOL AND ALL AND I'M SORRY!

Disclaimer:

**Anyways onto the story!**

* * *

"Allen hurry up! We're going to be late!" Lenalee called out. It had been two years since the Millenium Earl had been defeated. She would never forget what had happened that day, Allen had died but miraculously been saved by the heart of innocence. There was a celebration for that day, where the Earl had been defeated by the one known as Allen Walker, the Destroyer of Time. There was a celebration at what was once the Black Order headquarters.  
"I'm trying!" a muffled voice replied as Lenalee walked into the room.  
"What happened to this place!" Lenalee giggled. There were clothes strewn across the room along with various other things. She could only see a corner of the suitcase on the bed. A shape started moving near the edge. Her grin erupted into full-blown laughter when the golden orb finally managed to shake the last of the clothes off him. "Timcampy was under all that mess too?!"  
"It's not funny! I'm stuck!" Allen said, his voice still muffled. Timcampy bobbed up and down, nodding his agreement. "I guess I kind of packed too much and the suitcase burst open when I touched it."  
"Oh. Fine I'll get you out." she said. "Uhhh... Timcampy where is Allen?" A few minutes later and after they were both packed they set out for the train station. Lenalee did it this time.  
They were on a train heading to the Black Order. "Do you ever miss them? The rest of the order?" Allen asked. The order had disbanded shortly after the Earl's defeat was declared.  
"Yes, but having this celebration is great because I get to see them again.  
'Uh oh, if she will only be talking with others then my plan could fail.' Allen thought.  
"How about you Allen?"  
"Yes, sometimes, with the exception of one or two people" Allen responded, picturing Kanda and Link. The two exorcists lived in a house of their own now. (Paid for by Allen with money he'd saved up over the years.  
Allen glanced at his watch. "It's already 5:00" he stated.  
"We should be there right on time at this rate!" Lenalee said cheerfully.

They ate dinner later on. Allen's voracious appetite was gone, probably because the Innocence that required the energy was gone.  
"Allen, I love you" Lenalee said.  
Allen put his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace.  
"I love you too Lenalee." Allen said. Lenalee then turned Allen's head towards her and kissed him. The two failed to notice when the door burst open.  
"Hello Lenal-!" A voice started to say then stopped. It was her brother, Komui.  
'Must. Run. Now!' Allen thought, as the two pulled away, both were blushing. The last time Komui had tried to kill Allen before simply because he was holding her hand! Not to say they hadn't kissed at all, just not with him noticing. At the end Komui had stated that he could accept their relationship but if he did anything to upset her he'd pay.  
An expression of anger flared over his face before settling into a calmer expression. Allen had forgotten that he was aboard the same train. He lived in a town close by to where Allen and Lenalee lived.  
"So long time no see!" Komui exclaimed moving over and shoving Allen over and sat down next to his sister. Komui knew that he couldn't flip out because it was what she wanted and it made her more happy to be around Allen than anything he'd ever seen. Although it seemed that some of his sister complex remained.  
"Brother..." Lenalee warned as Allen picked himself up off the floor.  
"Alright, I apoligize." He gave in sullenly.  
"We're doing great! Allen and I now have our own house!" Lenalee said. "It's fairly new, we only moved in a few weeks ago so we figured to wait until the celebration to tell you.  
The two siblings chatted for a while then when it got to be around 8:00 Komui announced that he was heading off to sleep.  
"I'm tired too actually" Lenalee admitted yawning. Allen however was unable to sleep at all, terrified of what he had to do once he reached the order. 'Komui would kill me rather than say yes' he thought worriedly. 'I'm young, too young to die now!'  
His thoughts froze as he felt pressure on his shoulder. Lenalee's head rested against his shoulder, asleep. 'She really is cute when she's asleep' Allen thought, brushing aside a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. He stroked her hair gently until he too fell asleep.

Allen, Lenalee, and Komui had reached the building that had once housed the Asian Branch of the order.  
"Glad we're finally off of that train," Allen said, stretching, "my back hurts!"  
"Allen look!" Lenalee's face broke into a wide grin as she saw the mob of people. Jerry, the chef, ran around frantically preparing for the party, some talking, some ate since some of the tables Jerry had set up were ready.  
"Hey! Beansprout! Long time no see!" A familiar voice shouted at them.  
A/N FOR THESE FICS I STUCK TO THE STORYLINE AS IN NO ONE DEAD IS ALIVE LIKE ALMA. IDC WHAT HOSHINO DOES WITH D. GRAY MAN ANYMORE. THIS SHOULD HAPPEN. IDK IF LAVI DIED FROM THAT NOAH. I GAVE UP READING CAUSE I STILL BELIEVE THE AUTHOR IS A TROLL.* (see at end for more information)

A figure with fire-orange hair ran towards them.  
"It's Allen! Besides I've grown taller!"  
"Whatever Beansp-" a voice called out then paused. Kanda muttered something about him being a bastard cause the joke is worthless then sighed: "He's sort of right Lavi..."  
"Kanda! Lavi! Hi!" Lenalee cut into what would possibly result in a fight. She could barely contain her excitement. Her family was back, all of them here again.  
They talked for a while hardly noticing Allen as he slipped off silently. 'Maybe some of the things I learned from Master were worth it.' He thought remembering how he had been chased by ones that General Cross was in debt to while the general had just ran. He usually escaped only having to sneak through narrow, unused alleyways to avoid being sighted for sometimes a entire group of people would be hunting him down.  
Allen walked towards Komui, although dread weighed down his every step.  
"Excuse me, Komui could I talk to you somewhere more private?" Allen barely managed to say.  
"Sure Allen" They went inside the building where some wandered around the corridors for the nostalgia it brought on. They walked into Komui's office which was empty.  
"Komui," Allen began in a serious tone, although in truth he felt like he would die as soon as he spoke his next words. Death by giant drill, by Komui with his sister complex. "I'd like to marry Lenalee."  
Komui sat down in his old office chair, saying nothing. This awkward silence continued for what felt like forever.  
"Alright." Komui finally replied his fist shaking unseen underneath the desk. "But only because I know she likes you... And I know you'll protect her and are probably one of the most polite people I've ever met." He paused in between several times unable to grasp the right words. Allen sighed in relief thinking he was off the hook. This was proven wrong as Komui's sister complex yet again kicked in. The man pulled out his giant drill and brandished it around.  
"However. If you hurt her or dissapoint her I WILL KILL YOU ALLEN WALKER!" He said then broke off into maniacal laughter.  
"Thankyou!" Allen said before running out of the room as fast as he could.

Later that evening there was supposed to be a speech by the Branch heads. Bak talked about remembering the one's who had given their lives in the war. Then Komui's came who was, to say the least, informal. Referring to how many blueprints to Komlins and such. Then he announced that there was a change. There was to be a fireworks display that night.  
"I can see you haven't changed at all." A voice rang out. A black-cloaked figure stepped up on the platform the heads of the four branches were on. Grabbing the hood and tossing the hood away revealed a man with red hair and beard, a half mask across half of his face, and a flask strapped to his side that no doubt contained alcohol.  
**A/N I SEE HIS PERSONALITY AS A TROLL. HE TROLLS A LOT. LIKE WHEN HE LEFT ALLEN TO DEAL WITH IS DEBTS AND RAN OFF AND LET ALLEN WORK IT OFF THE DEBT INSTEAD OF HIM!**  
Standing before them, was General Cross. "H-How?" Komui stuttered unable to believe the scene in front of him. Well, General Cross was presumed dead among most. There were some rumors he committed suicide, others thought he was attacked.  
"What's all this? You all look like you've seen a ghost? You're no fun," the red-haired general stated.  
"We have seen a ghost! Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" everyone shouted.  
"What, not a single welcome back?"  
After a bit more yelling Cross finally admitted to having faked his death to do whatever.

* * *

Allen wasn't sure whether to be relieved or frightened. One, his master always passed off his debts to Allen.  
"Hey Lavi, where's Bookman?" Allen asked. "Oh the Panda is talking with some people over there." Lavi replied.

"I'm not a panda!" Bookman shouted, they hadn't changed much. Oh hey but the great news is I'm a bookman now!" Lavi replied.  
"Oh so your an official bookman now! That's wonderful! It must be a lot of work." Lenalee commented.  
"And traveling. I've had to go to 5 different countries already!" Lavi said, quickly returning to his normal cheerful self.  
The group wandered around the area outside chatting with friends. Not before long, it was already getting dark.  
"Hey Allen! Maybe the fireworks start soon!" Lenalee said excitedly.  
"Yeah I think your right!" Allen replied. Lenalee's statement proved to be correct, for right after Allen had finished speaking, one went off.  
"Yay it works!" A voice shouted. Reever along with the rest of the science division stood at what appeared to be a control panel with a variety of buttons. Of course, it was just like them to complicate things.  
"Hey could you wait here for a minute?" Allen asked Lenalee.  
"Sure," she responded. Then watched in curiosity as Allen walked over and said something to Reever.  
"What was that about?" Lenalee asked once Allen had returned.  
"Oh, it was nothing," Allen said. "I just wanted to ask them how long it took to set this all up. Incredible isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Lenalee, how about we go sit down over here and watch," Allen suggested.  
"Ok, sure Allen!" Lenalee responded.  
By now a rainbow of colors were splattered across the sky. They were both transfixed along with the rest.  
The barrage of the brightly lit explosions increased until it was relentless, Allen knew it was the finale. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with the science division when he'd heard of the fireworks display.  
About a month ago...  
"Hey Allen, next time everyone gets together we're going to put on a fireworks display!" Johnny said.  
'Fireworks... Perfect!' Allen thought. He loved Lenalee more than anything and wanted to spend his life with her.  
Allen asked for Reever and he came up.  
"Hey could you do me a favor with the fireworks?" Allen said then whispered something to him.  
"Sure! That's so nice!"

"Lenalee, look over there," Allen said pointing in the direction of where he knew it would show up. There was a louder boom as many of the rockets went off simultaneously. Spelled out in the sky, was a message: 'Lenalee will you marry me?'  
Lenalee gasped in surprise, a huge smile played it's way across her face and turned to look at Allen who was on one knee. In his hand was a small black box, with a ring inside. It was gold with a white diamond held in place.  
"Yes!" Lenalee replied full of excitement.

Seven Years Later...

A boy with auburn hair ran around in the yard.  
"I'm going to get you!" Allen teased as he chased a child that had auburn hair. He eventually caught up, but wow was he fast!  
"Tag!" he called out, tapping the boy's shoulder before taking off running.  
"Allen, Mana, it's time for dinner!" A voice called out from the doorway. There stood Lenalee smiling at the two of them.  
Mana was their child, named in memory of Allen's father. As they ate, Allen reflected on all that had happened. They were lucky to be here considering the war. The war that had buried itself into every fiber of their being was still there in some cases, but in Allen and Lenalee's opinion, things worked out well. For all of them, life was good.

* * *

**Epilogue, End.**

**OK THIS LOOKS AWKWARD WITH A HUGE EPILOGUE AT THE END OF MOSTLY SHORT CHAPTERS, BUT, YOU KNOW. SOMETIMES YOU NEED THAT MUCH TO MAKE A GOOD ENDING. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL MAKE ANOTHER STORY! NOT IN THIS SERIES, BUT A NEW ONE ALTOGETHER! THERE! MY INCENTIVE! I ALREADY SAID I WOULD! I DON'T KNOW THE TITLE YET, BUT CHECK BACK OR FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANT TO READ. IT'S PROBABLY GOING TO BE ANOTHER ALLEN X LENALEE FANFIC. I LIKE THE PAIRING. THANK YOU FOR READING! **


End file.
